


Bedroom Talk

by ForTheLoveOfSnow



Series: Under One Roof With Him [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedroom Talk, Cute Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Genetics, Living Together, M/M, Mentions of wanting to start a family, Science, Smart Eren Yeager, Teacher Eren Yeager, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfSnow/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfSnow
Summary: "Sooo babe, I've read something..."Levi stiffened with what his boyfriend said. Not that he loathed reading but putting Eren, and the words read and something in a sentence isdefinitely something.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Under One Roof With Him [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534391
Kudos: 103





	Bedroom Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I have been busy for a while plus I can't think of anything to write for this series.. :(
> 
> Thank you to those who read my works and even left kudos (I can't believe I've got those) :)

_"Sooo babe, I've read something..."_ Levi stiffened with what his boyfriend said. Not that he loathed reading but putting Eren, and the words read and something in a sentence is _definitely something._ The raven-haired placed his laptop on the side table and mentally prepared himself as he listened to his talking brat.

 _"You see, Armin found two sites online. One is an eye color calculator and it's really interesting so I decided to check our mini-library because I know you have books about those stuff. Do you think it's possible for a green-eyed, whose parents' eyes are green and brown by the way, and someone with dull grey eyes almost the color of silver have all children with grey eyes? Oh, and both the parents of the grey-eyed got grey eyes too."_ Eren asked excitedly.

Levi can now feel a headache coming. He do love everything about the brunet including his ridiculous reading habits. The raven actually finds it endearing. However it sometimes get too much for him especially when it's matched with Eren's smart brain and ever curious attitude.

 _"It depends brat. Eye color inheritance is a little complicated as it involves two main genes and a few more. Not to mention it follows a combination of epistasis and incomplete dominance."_ Levi explained.

 _"Wouldn't that make it polygenic inheritance?"_ asked the brunet. Yep, his boyfriend did read _something_.

 _"There are two major genes responsible for eye color: HERC2 and OCA2. The HERC2 gene affects the results produced by the OCA2 gene. In genetics this kind of relationship is called epistasis._ _Green eyes pervade the lowest amount of the population and so is the grey almost silver color that you are referring to, while brown is the most common one."_ the raven-haired explained further. 

Eren nodded but then asked _"What if we were talking about someone who's tan and is married to one with a fair skin? Will their kids be all tanned?_

Levi sighed internally, _"Brat, skin pigmentation is governed by more than 300 genes and can be inherited together with the eye color..."_

 _"Polygenic inheritance and linked genes, right?"_ Eren interrupted, _"like height is affected by almost 700 genes and hair color can be passed on from parents to offspring together with eye color."_

 _"Right,"_ the raven-haired confirmed wondering why Eren kept asking when he seems to clearly understood the _something_ that he read. His dull grey almost silver eyes widened a bit when he realized why his boyfriend is so eager. _"Wait, were you trying to see what would our children look like if we could biologically produced them?"_

The brunet blushed a bit _"I was just wondering, hon. I know it's impossible for just the two of us to have one given that we are both males."_

The raven-haired looked at his boyfriend fondly. Eren never fails to pull out emotions from him, _"I would love to have them with you if by some miracle or magic we could,"_ he said before giving the brunet a gentle kiss. 

The green-eyed brunet smiled brightly, _"I would love that too,"_ and cheerfully added _"so about what I have read..."_

Levi groaned and tackled the other. It's a good thing that they're already in bed. _"Why don't we see if there's a magic or a miracle today?"_ he said then started kissing and nipping Eren's neck.

 _"Levii.. It's only Wednesday. There's still school tomorrow."_ the brunet's breath hitched when a hand made it's way between his legs.

 _"I'm fairly certain we can manage work tomorrow."_ Levi whispered and gently bit his brat's ear.

 _"Y-you mean ah... you c-can ma-ah-nage tom-oh-rrow..."_ the green-eyed countered weakly as he felt fingers flicking and pinching his nipples.

 _"Don't worry, brat. I'll make sure you'd still be able to walk tomorrow,"_ the raven-haired answered and kissed Eren deeply. His boyfriend finally stopped resisting. He felt those tanned fingers gently pulled his hair. Eren moaned as his boyfriend explored his body. 

An hour and half and cleaning after, the two cuddled quietly on their freshly made bed. _"I've read earlier that we can either undergo artificial insemination or legally adopt. Armin found a parenting site for dads. I think we're ready for one,"_ the brunet said softly.

 _Ah, so that was the something that he read._ Levi thought. _"Only if you really want it, love."_ he said while looking at those green-eyes that he loves so much.

" _If you are definitely okay with it, babe._ " Eren replied hugging his boyfriend tightly.

" _I'd love to_ ," the raven said after kissing his brat's head.

The brunet smiled finally closing his eyes. _"Thank you, hon. I love you."_

 _"I love you too,"_ Levi whispered. _A child huh?_ Now that Eren is serious about starting a family with him, he needs to hurry with his surprise. He thought about the ongoing preparation and fell asleep with the brunet sleeping soundly in his arms.

\--The End--

**Author's Note:**

> The genetics talk is based on the available information online. I do not own them and I'm sorry if I'm not that accurate.
> 
> I have this bad habit of re-reading and editing my work. So yeah, I edited it a bit.


End file.
